Those Little Dark Desires
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Innocent people were being murdered by the hands and fangs of Rebekah and Klaus who went on a rampage after Elena and Jeremy killed Kol. Like always, Bonnie is the one that has to fix it. Thing is? She is not doing it because she needs to for the scooby doo gang. KolxBonniexKlaus


**So pissed that Kol was killed off. He was trying to help them for crying out loud. This is my story.. and I hope they all get what they deserve. :( I mean alittle piece of my heart broke off when they killed off Lexi. I liked her alot. But that was small compared to what I feel now. They better bring him back! :(**

**Anyways this is called : Those Little Dark Desires**

**Summary :** Innocent people were being murdered by the hands and fangs as Rebekah and Klaus went on a rampage after Elena and Jeremy killed Kol. Bonnie is the one that has to fix it

Thing is? She is not doing it because she needs to for the scooby doo gang. KolxBonniexKlaus

**M**

Bonnie ran down the stairs of her basement, tears in her eyes as she remembered their faces, innocent people being murdered by the hands and fangs of Rebekah and Klaus who went on a rampage after Elena and Jeremy foolishly killed Kol. Revenge could not be satiated for the two until the scooby doo gang was dead and buried six feet under.. and since Klaus was invited in..

She shook her head sadly. Kol, even though he was a psychopath, he wanted to help them. For once in his life, or for once in his original family, he wanted to help and protect them from an enemy stronger than them all. Jeremy and Elena killed their only chance to survive. Bonnie had to admit, at least to herself that even though she was full of this expression Shane talked about and had more power then she knew what to do with, she knew a chance of survival when she saw it.

She was attracted to Kol, something she never counted on. He was a blood thirsty vampire, she was a witch. It kinda broke her heart alittle when he almost killed her after she was exiting the school, making her fight back with the only way she knew how. Magic. It went haywire when she looked into his eyes, so full of sorrow and anger, and saw him wanting her to fight back. Wanting her to do everything is her power to survive. His body pressed against hers and before she knew it balloons exploded, lockers opened, papers flew out of them and onto the floor.. and seeing his confused, worried face made her face the hard reality.

If Kol was worried about her and the level of magic, something was wrong.

She could have talked them out of killing Kol, if only she was there and her parents weren't planning on drugging her. She was surprised when she was allowed to walk past Klaus and get into the Gilbert house. He could have used her as leverage to get Elena and Jeremy out of the house, and sure he was busy glaring at the duo but her heart beat gave her away before she even was walking out of her car. He didn't touch her.

She didn't understand at all. Klaus liked Caroline, that was easy to see. So why did Bonnie feel such a powerful pull to both originals? She would be damned if she turned out to be in a love triangle like Elena was. Unable to choose between two brothers.

She couldn't be with her so called parents anymore. Her father would perfer to be on business trips all throughout her childhood because magic ran through her veins from her mother's side. Her mother skipped out when she was little, help her - if you could even all it that - skipping out of her life as quickly as she came and now decided to skip right by into Bonnie's life like some psychotic kebbler elf?

No. She wasnt the same naïve Bonnie that let them hit both cheeks and walk away laughing at her. The reason why her father didn't know what to do with her was because she grew a backbone - even if it took Shane, expression, and his voodoo manipulation tricks.

Yes, she knew and his destroyed office and a kick in the balls could testify that she was beyond angry. Why couldn't her parents understand that she got even with Shane when he told her the truth, because he taunted her? She knew damn well that even if she did turn off the camera didnt mean the one by the ceiling was off. Didn't he see how he taunted her about her Grams, the only person that seemed to take the time to listen? To understand? Or is it that he just didn't give a damn?

Well she did. She spoke the truth when she said that she didn't belong to those spirits anymore. All they ever did was give her hell. One time after the other.

A sudden sound of broken glass made her shake her head, holding it trying to dull the headache as she felt her magic raise sky-high and swirl around her. She liked it. It made her feel powerful, strong and after all those years of being stepped on, unthanked, and fearing her own powers because of those damned nosey spirits - it felt good. Her life was more than saving Elena, it was more than this town and the people in it. So why was she looking at a spell that could turn back time? Because she felt bad. She felt bad when she saw the tears swell in his eyes at the loss of a brother that never knew Klaus loved and cared for him. She felt bad that Kol was trying what he could to stop them from resurrecting Silas. If they put him in the coffin like Klaus wanted to do - there would still be a chance. A chance for Bonnie to undagger him. Klaus was a person. Lonely and dealt a bad hand of Cards, he never really had someone to love and care for him.

She may have more power than she knew what to do with but Bonnie, contrary to belief, wasn't blinded by it.

Her lips spoke the ancient language as if it was meant to, she ignored the background noise of her phone. Maybe it was Elena or someone else from the scooby doo gang that she officially quit from. Probably wondering where she was, by the time they look for her it would already be to late. She wasn't doing this for them, she was doing this because it felt right. Because the pull she felt for Kol died when he did, leaving her empty. On autopilot and an empty shell.

_"Witch .." He said passionately and she felt sorry for him as he looked at her with something askin to hurt, "You can't do this to me.."_

_"You have no idea what I can do now." She said firmly, and he looked at her closely, seeing the darkness in her eyes, swirlling and very much alive. He was drawn to her, and Kol and couldn't tell her why.. he could see the death of Kol did break her even if she put a brave face._

_Damn them._

_"I will hunt all of you to your end!" He glared at the brother and sister that killed one of the trio of soulmated beings. With Bonnie by their side, They could have ruled the world. He knew that when he was allowed entry into the house that Bonnie was the strongest one besides him in there, but he couldn't hurt her. In any way. _

_He liked her feistiness, and to challenge him. Sure she came close to kill him and at that sixties decade dance if he didn't know the spell before hand, he wouldn't have 'harmed' her. She is too valuable to loose._

_He only cared for Caroline to make her jealous. And even now, as he was trapped, the look of defying him, sent alittle lust and amusement in him. He knew by the thoughtful look in her eyes that she was planning something._

_He just hoped it worked._

She would change things, she swore to herself. She will find out what the connection between the three of them even if it killed her.

Words fell faster from Bonnie's lips as she felt alittle light headed, slowly her world started to spin and a voice echoed through her mind as it turned black.

_Maybe it will._

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :)**


End file.
